The Thrill Of The Chase
by mysticladyrachel
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are playing a little game of treetop tag, and things get very, very steamy. Rated for sexual content. LEMON ONESHOT! Inu/Kag


_**Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are playing a little game of treetop tag, and things get very, very steamy. Rated for sexual content. LEMON ONESHOT! Inu/Kag  
**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. **_

_**All comments are appreciated. If you notice any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know and I will try to fix them. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

The breeze in the treetops felt cool and refreshing on his bare chest as he ran. He cast about with all his senses, searching. "You can run, but you can't hide, Kagome!" shouted the half demon gleefully as he leaped through the trees. He searched with his nose for her scent. Nothing. She'd washed herself with the vinegar solution to neutralize her smell. Good. He reached out with his mind to sense her spiritual powers, but she must have had her mental shields up. Nothing there either. Excellent. She had learned well, but he would still find her in short order. She was being sloppy. The signs were subtle, a snapped twig here, a branch with a few bent leaves there, a piece of her hair on a branch, but he was Inuyasha, son of the noble house of inu youkai and hero of the Half Blood War (as the villagers had so aptly named their struggle with Naraku). No matter how good Kagome thought she was, she was still no match for him.

The signs were getting more obvious now. He guessed she knew he was on her tail and was probably trying to hurry. It would be her undoing. He raced forward, sure he'd catch her any moment, but instead had to catch himself as the path ended abruptly and the tree world dropped off into nothingness. He looked down at the forest floor, so far below that the trail looked like a piece of string and the travelers like specks. And no Kagome. Clever girl! She'd led him on a false trail. She must have laid this one and doubled back. She could be anywhere in the forest by now. He growled in pleasure. How he loved the chase.

He bounded back along the path he'd come. It really was a path, almost a road through the trees. Old forest like these had a certain kind of natural magic to them. On the ground below they seemed like any other trees, massive with their age, but otherwise nothing unusual. In the canopy though was a network of giant branches, vines, plants, and outgrowths. Impossible plants grew up here that could never exist in the world below. There were creatures in this upper land that no human had ever laid eyes on, and wonders the likes of which mortals could never conceive. This upper land was an unearthly sanctuary. His sanctuary, and now it was hers as well.

"Very good, Kagome! That was an excellent ploy," he yelled to the trees as he leaped along, searching for any signs of her passing. He was startled when he heard her reply.

"Well, I learned from the best," said the playful voice. It had come from up above him. He began to climb, leaping up from branch to branch. He reached a wide perch near the top where several branches and vines had woven themselves together and stopped to scan the area. Where was she? He heard her giggling and his head swung around. There was a hole in the tree, small, maybe two hands wide, but when he looked inside, the saw that this old tree was hollow. The dead giant seemed alive because of all the other things living on it and holding it up, but inside it had already decayed. Kagome had tricked him again, using the hollow tree to throw her voice. He was beginning to wonder if she wasn't part kitsune. Well he would just have to show the little vixen that she wasn't the only one with tricks up her sleeve. She was somewhere on this tree, and since he was at the top, the only direction left was down. He glanced to make sure he had a clear shot down and leaped.

The world was rushing by him at an alarming rate. If he'd been human, he'd have only seen a blur of green and brown, but he wasn't human, and despite the speed of his descent, he saw everything with crystal clarity. Even so, he barely spotted the flash of muted green fabric disappearing down another path in time to grab onto the bark and stop himself.

He raced through the branches after her. She knew she was almost caught and so had given up trying to be silent in favor of some playful insults.

"You're off your game, Old Dog! Even Kouga, thick as he is, would have seen through those little tricks. And so slow! Have too much Ramen for breakfast?"

"Just keep talking, Kagome. I'll make you eat your words in a minute."

"You couldn't catch Shippo, much less me!" she practically howled, leaping gracefully up two tree trunks, bouncing back and forth between the two to gain traction.

As he followed her, he couldn't help admiring her body and the sinuous way she moved. The jewel hadn't changed her appearance overly much. If she wore her old clothes and laid her black dog ears flat to her head, you'd never know she wasn't human anymore, but now, in her green fire rat pants and her white breast band criss-crossed by the brown leather dagger harness that bared her lean, muscular stomach and arms, leaping through the trees with predatory grace, she was like a goddess of the forest. He was so engrossed in his evaluation of her form that he momentarily missed his footing, letting her gain more distance. He growled in frustration, and he heard her laugh gleefully. Until now he'd been able to keep his desire under control, but the sound her her laughter – which he'd always found utterly intoxicating – combined with the sight before him and the thrill of the hunt were making the wait almost unbearable. He had to have her. He had to finish this now!

He continued to follow her, but increased his upward movement, taking a higher route than she. He found a flat branch and sprinted, gaining and pulling up along side her. She looked up at him and he saw in her golden eyes a fire that made his manhood twitch with need. Wild, raw defiance. He raced along beside her, ready to take her down, and rather than let him have it easy, she leaped from the branch and went into a free fall. For the second time, Inuyasha leaped into the open air and chased the hanyou woman, the green of the canopy rushing past at an alarming rate. She flipped her body around with the grace of a cat, falling face up and grinned at him, baring her sharp canine teeth before doing a flip and falling into a dive and he dove after her. To his adrenaline amped demon mind it seemed like hours they fell, but it was in fact only a few seconds. Still, they'd reach the lowest branches soon, and if they didn't catch themselves before then, the ground would be the only thing to break their fall. Even an inu hanyou would be seriously injured by such an impact. He tucked his arms, tight against his body, streamlining himself and gaining on her. He wrapped his arm around her and with very little time to spare he grabbed a vine to slow their descent. It slid painfully through his hand for a few seconds before snapping, but it swung them closer to a nearby tree. He grabbed at branches several branches as they fell, which broke but slowed them further. He could see the bottom of the canopy now, could see glimpses of the forest floor below through the trees. He pulled his sword and stabbed it into the wood of a giant cedar. The sound of splitting wood and screaming steal assailed his sensitive hears, but the two of them came to a stop, hanging from the side of the tree about two body lengths below the lowest branch. Those last few seconds had scared him badly enough that he was no longer overwhelmed with the need of her. All he wanted to do was go back to camp, but there were certain formalities to the game that needed to be observed. He held onto the sword with one hand and Kagome with the other, not letting her go and holding her away from the tree to prevent her from getting a hand hold.

"Do you submit?" he said breathlessly in her ear.

She paused for a moment, panting heavily from her exertion, before answering, "Yes, I submit" and licking the bottom of his jaw. It made him shiver, bringing back a bit of his desire, but he let her grab hold of the tree and climb back up. He pulled his sword from the wood and followed quickly after.

It turned out that their chase had brought them very close to their camp, which was a sort of tent made of parts of the canopy itself – broken limbs, vines, broad leaves – settled on a very large branch on one of the largest trees in the forest. It was large enough for the tent and then some, with a large space that looked like a small courtyard. They'd built a fire in an ornate iron brazer Kagome had brought with her before they left, but it had burned down to little more than embers.

The two of them climbed up onto the branch and sat down, panting and dripping with sweat.

"You're getting better," he told her. He took deep breaths of her scent, smelling the heady aroma of her arousal. It seemed the fall had not had the same effect on her as it had him.

"As I said before, I learn from the best," she said, leaning back on her palms. Her green pants were slung low on her hips so that her narrow belly was exposed, and she was turned slightly toward him. Despite her cocky expression, her posture was subtly submissive, just enough to make his animal instincts scream with need and bring his erection back with full force.

"Pretty soon, it'll be you chasing me," he said with a smirk as he removed his sword and set it against the trunk.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun," she said, shrugging out of the harness that held her twin daggers, which had taken the place of her bow. She still had her miko powers – a fact that baffled him since she was part youkai now – but with her new speed and strength, she'd begun snapping her bowstrings and she was more suited to physical combat now. The daggers had been a late wedding gift from his brother, made from Sesshoumaru's own fangs as a sort of peace offering.

After removing the harness, she reached back and pulled loosed the tie that bound her breast band, setting free her ample breasts. She tossed the band in the direction of her bag and turned back to face him. Still leaning back on her palm, she took her free hand and placed it at her collarbone, running is down over one creamy orb, across the flat of her stomach and back up again as she licked her lips hungrily.

"Do you know what I want, Inuyasha?" she practically purred.

"I think I might have an idea," he replied huskily. He dropped to a crouch and stalked toward her.

She lay back against the smooth branch as he approached, and he settled in a sort of crouch over her body, not quite touching her, but close enough that he could feel her now unshielded spiritual pressure lapping against him in waves. He looked into her golden eyes as she reached up and untied the knot on his pants and he lifted on hand to return the favor, deftly undoing the tie at her waist. He knelt between her legs and placed his palms against her hips, pulling down her green pants while letting his claws lightly graze the smooth skin of her thighs. He pulled them off and sat them aside, taking one of her small, delicate feet in his hand. Flashing her a grin, he began to lick his way up her leg, starting at her ankle and slowly tracing ornate spirals with his warm tongue. Each with each torturous moment, the smell of her arousal intensified and she began to squirm under him.

At long last he reached the apex of her thigh, the soft mound of black curls that he'd come to know so well. The smell was making him feel drunk with passion, and he stroked her dewy folds with one clawed finger before spreading her wide before him. She was dripping, and he couldn't resist the urge to taste her. He lapped gently at her core, relishing the taste of her nectar before moving to the spot he knew made her weak with pleasure. The little pink bead glimmered in the soft forest light. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to it, kissing her gently and was rewarded by her softly whimpering his name. He lapped at her pearl, loving the sounds she was making, the feel of her hands in his silver hair, the pressure of her sculpted legs wrapped around his shoulders. He was so lost in the moment that when she spoke he didn't quite catch what she said.

"Hm?" he mumbled, glancing up at her, still caressing her pink folds with his tongue.

"Please... I can't stand it any more!" she moaned piteously, "I need you... now!" she pleaded.

He placed on more gentle kiss on her throbbing node and began to move up her body, nipping and licking at her creamy skin and finally capturing her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. She reach down, pushing his pants down to his thighs, and grabbing hold of his throbbing length. He groaned as she began to stroke him, slowly at first and then building speed. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and kissed her desperately, placing his hand on her breast and flicking her pert nipples with his thumb. Soon they were both moaning with need, and he placed himself at her entrance. He moved away and looked into her eyes, giving her a cheeky grin as he thrust into her waiting body. The look on her face and the scream of pleasure that burst from her swollen lips made him growl with animal pleasure. He thrust into her, again and again, keeping rhythm with his rapid heartbeat but still gentle.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him with fire in her gorgious golden eyes, "Inuyasha?" she said between panting breaths.

"Yes, my love?" he breathed.

"I'm not... a porcelain doll... you know," she said, smiling mischievously.

"Mmm-hmm..."

"So why are you holding back?!" she growled, digging her heals hard into her husband's naked rear, "I want everything you've got!"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a chuckle, and began thrusting into her with all his supernatural strength. Whether it was minutes or hours, they didn't know. They were swimming in a sea of pleasure, wave after wave crashing into them, until finally they reach their peak. They cried out in the same moment, both immobilized in the grips of pure ecstasy before slowly drifting back to reality and the forest around them. The two of them barely made it back into the warmth of the tent before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was his favorite dream. His favorite memory. The night two years ago that Kagome had become his wife. She was lovely, in her long white wedding dress. She'd decided to go with a modern wedding, much to her grandfather's dismay. Inuyasha didn't care. All that mattered to him was that she was his. Forever. Naraku was gone at last, the war was over, the jewel was complete and he had Kagome. His beautiful bride.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded. She reached down and lifted the Sacred Jewel from where it lay on her neck. They had agreed that they would make a wish, ridding the world of the jewel forever. It was a risk, and if it didn't work, things could go very, very wrong. That's why it had to be done now, before they consummated their union. Kagome was a miko of incredible power, and she would keep the jewel pure of evil while they made their wish, but they did not know if losing her virginity would cause her to lose her power. It was now or never.

"What should we wish for?" he asked, cupping her hands in his.

"I... I don't know. I know you used to want to be a full youkai, but..." she looked very sad at this prospect.

He shook his head, "I don't want that anymore. I know what my youkai side is like and I won't let that thing loose on the world unchecked."

"Well, I don't want you to become human either," she said softly.

"Me either. I really don't know what to wish for. All I really want is for us to be happy, to grow old together. I want to be with you forever, Kagome." he'd said to her softly. He leaned over, about to give her a kiss when the jewel began to shine with an unbelievable radiance. He realized with shock that the jewel had heard and accepted his wish, but what would it do? All he'd asked for was for them to be happy.

There was a great flash and the jewel seemed to explode, but this time it became a shimmering mist rather than shards.

An distant voice issued forth from the mist, "A wish of love, untainted by jealousy or prejudice or greed. A wish fit to set the weary free of their bonds. A wish like this I will gladly grant," it said as it formed around Kagome, "I wish you well." There was a bright flash of blinding white light and then the mist and all other traces of the jewel were gone.

"What was that?" asked Kagome.

"My guess would be the spirit of Midoriko being set free from the jewel," said Inuyasha, rubbing his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome, with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Huh?"

"I feel... strange."

He looked up and nearly fell on the floor. She looked almost exactly the same as before. She had the same delicate face, the same beautiful body, the same luxurious black hair, but on top of her hair stood two black triangles, mirror images of his own dog ears and her eyes were now golden like his as well.

"You're..." he said, in shock.

She was examining her nails, which had also gotten thicker and longer, "I'm what?" She reached up and touched her new ears, "Oh my.... Oh my goodness! I'm a hanyou!" she said softly. Then a broad grin spread across her face, "I'M A HANYOU!!!" she shouted, and then quickly clapped her hands over her new hears, "Ow! That was loud."

"You're happy?" asked Inuyasha, still a bit dazed.

"Of course I'm happy. Don't you understand? Your wish came true. Now our lifespans will be the same. We really CAN grow old together. It'll just take a few hundred years," she said jumping up and down happily.

"A few hundred years," he said dreamily.

* * *

"A few hundred years," he muttered. She knew exactly what he was dreaming about, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha, wake up," she said, shaking him gently, "It'll be dawn soon."

He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. Dawn was the best time to hunt because that's when all the big game came out. If they caught a deer, they could dry some of the meat and save for the journey home as well as get some new leather for Kagome to use.

They went out of the tent and set about their morning routine.

A few branches up from the camp was a water-shroom. Native to the treetops, the large mushroom was unlike anything down below. It was shaped like a giant bowl and collected rain water. Water-shrooms were the watering holes of the forest heights, and this one was particularly large. Kagome led him to the shroom and took a drink of the cool, clear water bringing it to her lips with her cupped hand before splashing some on her face.

Inuyasha walked up beside her, a serious look on his face, "Kagome... what you did yesterday. That leap. That was reckless, Love," he said as he too came to drink.

"I knew you'd catch me," she said, smiling.

"Kagome, I'm a hanyou, not a god. You can't just keep leaping and hoping I'll catch you," he said seriously. He wasn't just talking about the chase anymore. Since the change, she'd developed a bad habit of rushing into things and trusting him to get her out.

She sighed and nodded, "I know. I just.... I feel so... powerful. Invincible. You've been a hanyou all your life. Its normal for you, but I'm new to all this. It's so easy to forget that I'm still vulnerable."

"I know. Kami knows I'm no better sometimes, but you need to be more careful," he said softly, placing one hand around her narrow waist, "I don't want to loose you. Either of you."

"WHAT?" she said, startled, "What do you mean either of us?"

"Kagome," he said cupping her face in his hands, "How long has it been since you last bled?"

She looked around frantically, searching her mind for when she'd had her last period. It had been the end of winter. It was almost summer now. Since Sango and Miroku had invited them to join the newly revived demon slayer village, they'd been traveling around on assignments pretty regularly. With all they'd been doing, it just hadn't occurred to her. She looked at him, eyes wide as she came realized what that meant.

"So you see, Love, you have to be careful," he said kissing her gently.

She just nodded, trying to sort out her emotions.

"Are you ready to go? We need to start now if we're going to catch anything."

"Yeah... yeah, I'm coming," she said softly, following him as he began his climb down to the forest floor.


End file.
